


Non-Verbal Little Castiel

by ThefangirlingBread



Series: Non-Verbal Little Castiel verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Age Regression/De-Aging, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Mute Castiel, Non-Sexual Age Play, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefangirlingBread/pseuds/ThefangirlingBread
Summary: Castiel is mute and a non-sexual age regressor that likes cute frilly things. He spends his morning with his caregiver Sam who patiently and happily looks after him.This is a short one shot but I might make into a series if people really like it. I wrote this simply to help with my anxiety.





	Non-Verbal Little Castiel

                             

 

Sunbeams creep through sheer pale white curtains of the bedroom causing Castiel to turn away from the bright light and curl up in a tight ball. He huffs in annoyance at the light disturbing his sleep. It’s briefly after this that Cas hears a soft laugh coming from next to him. The little shoots his head up and glares at the offending person next to him. “You’re Cute when you’re annoyed,” Sam says his voice low and dry from sleep. This only makes Castiel more annoyed, it’s only when Sam kisses him on the mouth that he calms down. The little finds himself smiling after this and covering his face with his hands. After a short time of hiding, he peeks out between his hands, the two orbs of endless ocean finally meeting their caretaker. “We can’t stay asleep forever. I know you’d love that but we can’t,” Sam states causing his little to sigh dramatically. “How about pancakes with honey is that gonna get you out of bed?” The caregiver questions. Castiel nods frantically his mop of messy bed head flying everywhere on his head. This makes Sam smile again “Okay let’s get dressed then,” he suggests again keeping his tone calm and level.

 

The little peels back the warm blankets from his side of the bed. Enjoying having a good look at his own fuzzy cloud pajamas. Sam takes this chance to remove the pacifier clip from the collar of the pajama top. Ready to be replaced with a fresh one once Castiel has changed. Cas makes his way over to the bright pastel colored dresser in corner of the room. He struggles with opening the old and over packed drawers. Sam comes to the rescue the tall man climbs out of the bed to help Castiel with his struggles. Pulling open the drawer Cas seemed fixated on. The little smiles and pulls out a blue hoodie and matching blue tutu. This is followed by lacey ankle socks and matching frilly underwear. Cas has always thought that it shouldn’t matter who you are you should get to wear what you want no matter what you were born as. Sam supports this choice and lets Cas wear what he likes. “Do you want my help getting dressed?” Sam asks knowing sometimes Cas likes everything done for him and sometimes he likes to do this thing himself. The little shakes his head no and gestures pointing with his index finger in a circle. Not only does he not want Sam’s help but he doesn’t want the caregiver watching him dress either. Sam complies turning his back to the little. After few minutes Sam gets a gentle tap the shoulder when he turns around he sees Cas completely dressed. Sam clips the pacifier he removed from Castiel’s pajamas onto the hoodie. “There Cas. You look perfect,” Sam tells Castiel happily. Cas gives and small spin in his tutu skirt, not quick enough to flash Sam but still quick enough to make the little feel pretty. “One last thing,” Sam says making the little look at him with confusion. The caregiver reaches for a blue lace choker and latches it around Castiel’s neck. “There now everything is complete,” Sam says. Castiel nods happily at having his collar on. “It’s your turn to turn around so I can change,” Sam tells Cas. The little turns on his heels quickly giving Sam the space to change for the day. After another few minutes, Sam calls out to Cas and the little turns to find Sam dressed in jeans and flannel. “Ready for breakfast little one?” Sam asks causing Cas nod frantically. Sam collects both the sets of pajamas and deposits them into the shared hamper between their two dressers. Castiel quick down the stairs, it’s times like this when Sam is grateful that inherited his father’s house, it was supposed to his big brother Dean but he was much more interested in traveling then settling down.

 

The little one waits at the bottom of the steps with his pacifier held tightly in his mouth. Sam makes his way downstairs following after his little one. Once Sam has joined him at the bottom of the stairs Castiel quickly hugs him before hushing off the kitchen. Sam continues after Castiel following him into the kitchen, the little is waiting at the kitchen table patiently for food. Swinging his feet under the table and suckling on the pacifier. Sam makes his way to stove collecting the panda-themed frying pan that Castiel had insisted on spending his allowance to buy a few months back. That’s when he mixes up pancake batter in a large strawberry bowl, again Castiel’s shopping choices. He pours blatter out enough for a stack of pancakes for each of them. Putting his own stack onto a plain green plate and putting Castiel’s onto an angel hello kitty plate cutting the little’s pancakes into small pieces before dumping honey and butter onto each stack. He adds the final touch of mixed fruit from the fridge. Bringing the plates and a pair of forks over to the table he’s greeted with a very eager Cas. The little spits out his pacifier letting the clip attached to his hoodie catch it. The caregiver sets the hello kitty plate down in front of his little one who waits eagerly for the approval to begin eating. Sam leaves the plates on the table goes to the fridge he comes back with two tall mugs of orange juice. Castiel’s mug matching his plate perfectly. Once Sam is sitting across from Castiel with his plate in front of him he nods. It’s only then that Castiel digs into his food. Eating messily but trying his best to avoid soiling his clothes with honey dripping a juice. “So it’s good?” Sam asks with a smile, eating his own food alongside Castiel. The little nods and sighs happily. The couple eats their meal together once the meal is and the juice is finished Sam glad to see Castiel up and helping wash the dishes. The little scrubs his plate with his pacifier firmly in his mouth. “So what do you want to do today?” Sam asks while washing his own dishes. Castiel tilts his head and squints, losing his grip on his pacifier as well, he’s very focused. After a few seconds, he goes back his calm self. “Did you figure it out?” Sam asks him rubbing the little’s back softly.

 

Castiel nods and points to Sam. The caregiver isn’t sure what he should take from that but he thinks about and he comes up his answer. “You want to do whatever I want to do?” Sam asks softly with a half-cocked smile. Castiel nods and suckles on his pacifier more. Sam lets himself have a full smile. It’s rare that Castiel lets Sam pick but when it does happen it’s always special.


End file.
